


I'm Going As My Hero

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life AU, they have to small children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Mia loved her plan and couldn't wait to tell her parents





	I'm Going As My Hero

Mia loved Halloween. She got to be whoever she wanted and it was the best. This year, her school was having its own Halloween Party. The theme: Heroes and Villains. She remembered something about making sure that the villains were of comic nature and not real. Something about not having any more real life villains rocking up. All she knew, she was going as her favourite hero.

 

She ran home with the flyer in her hand and a grin on her face. She couldn’t wait to tell her mom and dad and brother about her brilliant plan. She knew they would help. It would be the best thing for them all.

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM.”

 

Mia flung the door open and bolted into the living room. Robbie just managed to catch Mia as she jumped into his arms.

 

“Hey Mia, what’s got you so excited?”

 

Robbie handed Mia over to Daisy, sitting on the couch next to them as their other son joined them.

 

“Halloween!”

 

All three laughed.

 

“School is having a party and we have to go as our hero or as villain but i don’t wanna go as a villain, I wanna go as my hero!”

 

“And who is that?”

 

Mia grinned over at her mother.

 

“You.”


End file.
